


Babydoll.

by WhisperLucifer



Series: KiHo Oneshots. [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Don't Judge Me, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, It's their anniversary okay, Lingerie, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperLucifer/pseuds/WhisperLucifer
Summary: Kihyun and Hoseok's anniversary doesn't go at all as planned, but it turns out pretty perfect when their night ends with them indulging in one of their favourite things... each other.





	Babydoll.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> It's been a while, hasn't it?  
> This is a fic I started a few months ago now but then felt too discouraged to continue, but thanks to the support of some wonderful people I've managed to finally get it done!
> 
> If boys in pretty lace and switching during sex isn't your thing, I suggest you leave now. You've been warned. Also, taking screenshots of fics you don't like just to post on twitter for people to drag? Not cool, please don't do that and we'll be just fine ^^
> 
> To the rest of you, feel free to join me in sin, I have seats reserved in hell for all of us 😂
> 
> All mistakes are mine, please excuse them.  
> Enjoy! 💕

*****

When Kihyun had been unexpectedly asked to stay until closing at the restaurant he’d been working at for the last few years because they were understaffed, his first thought had been to whine and say  _ but it’s my anniversary and I want to go home to my boyfriend. _

He was pretty sure they were only understaffed because a couple of his co-workers had recently gotten married and were secretly ‘extending’ their honeymoons. Kihyun could see why though, who wouldn’t rather spend the day wrapped up with their significant other than waiting tables and rushing backwards and forwards to and from the kitchen with people’s orders?

Kihyun was no exception, but he also wasn’t a slacker. So he’d merely nodded politely and said  _ of course  _ before excusing himself to take his break so that he could call Hoseok and let him know that their anniversary plans were pretty much a bust this year.

They were only planning to stay in, watching movies and eating far too much chocolate and ice cream, maybe sharing a bottle of wine (because like hell could they afford champagne) but still, Kihyun hated letting Hoseok down.

He hadn’t answered, but Kihyun had left him a message telling him that he was working late and promising to make it up to him as soon as he could.

Guilt had sat like a little stone in the pit of his stomach for the rest of his shift, even though he knew Hoseok would understand. He always did.

They had to work to keep the little one room apartment they were sharing, because Kihyun wouldn't give up the life he’d built for himself with Hoseok for anything.

They had met when they were kids attending the same school, had become friends that very first day and had been practically inseparable since.

Kihyun couldn't really remember when it was his feelings for Hoseok had grown and changed into the soul deep love they were now, but maybe that was because he’d fallen in love with him the day they met. Who cares that they were five and covered in sand from playing in the sandbox when  _ technically  _ it wasn't allowed until morning break?

He loved Hoseok then, and he loved him now. That love had just changed over time, gotten them through the hardships that came with falling in love with your best friend of the same gender in a place that was less than accepting of it.

Point was, Kihyun couldn't imagine his life without Hoseok in it, and he didn't intend to ever find out what it  _ would  _ be like to live without him.

By the time he got home it was a little after midnight, his feet hurt and even the inside of his cheek was sore from how hard he’d had to bite it to keep from snapping at a love drunk (and champagne drunk) customer announcing loudly that they’d just gotten engaged when they paid for their food.

It wasn't that he begrudged people their happiness, he didn’t, but Kihyun’s happiness had been home alone all night on  _ his anniversary  _ of all days. The only thing worse than that would be leaving Hoseok alone at Christmas.

Kicking his shoes off, Kihyun wandered through the quiet apartment into the kitchen for a much-needed glass of water, heart sinking when he noticed first the empty dishes in the sink, then the post-it note stuck to the refrigerator.

_ Dinner is in the microwave, if you want it. Happy Anniversary x _

Hoseok had made  _ dinner  _ for them both and then ended up sat eating it by himself, the thought had Kihyun swallowing down half a glass of water in one go before going in search of his boyfriend.

Everything was quiet and dark, so much so that Kihyun would think that Hoseok wasn't home at all were it not for the soft light spilling out from underneath their bedroom door.

“ Baby?” Kihyun stepped into the room quietly, and it didn't take Hoseok’s answering silence for him to realise that his boyfriend was asleep, curled up on the bed.

The light in the room was muted but warm, flickering in little LED candles on the dresser and glowing in a string of fairy lights wrapped around the headboard of the bed.

There was a bottle of rose wine in a small ice bucket, alongside a small bouquet of red roses, all on the bedside table next to the clock that glared at him in obnoxious green numbers and reminded him just how late it was.

Kihyun’s eyes then fell back onto Hoseok himself, who shifted on the bed slightly and curled up tighter as though cold despite the warmth in the room, a barely audible sigh spilling from his lips.

Hoseok was wearing a cream satin finish bathrobe and… were those  _ white stockings,  _ making it obvious that he’d fallen asleep waiting for Kihyun to come home.

He felt like the worst boyfriend on the planet.

Grabbing one of the roses, Kihyun took a careful seat on the edge of the bed beside him, reaching out to let the crimson red petals run over first the high slant of Hoseok’s cheekbones, shimmering with highlighter, then down to the sharp line of his jaw. “Hoseok ah,” he whispered, tracing the flower over Hoseok’s slightly parted lips. “Baby, wake up.”

“ You came home,” Hoseok mumbled when he stirred, blinking tiredly. Kihyun cursed himself for how  _ relieved  _ his boyfriend sounded, as though he hadn’t expected Kihyun to come back at all. “What time is it?”

Kihyun brushed the vibrant pink of Hoseok’s hair from his eyes, then stroked his fingers down his face, shadowing the path made by the rose. “A little after midnight, we were short staffed so I got asked to stay until closing.”

“ That’s why you didn't come home?”

“ What other reason would there be?” Kihyun frowned, “I called to let you know but it went to voicemail. I left a message, did you not get it?”

Hoseok shook his head. “I never even heard my phone, I was so busy trying to cook a dinner that wouldn't poison you.” He laughed softly, though he looked oddly guilty. “I’m sorry.”

This wasn't the way their anniversary was supposed to go at all.

“ Don’t be sorry-  _ I’m  _ sorry,” Kihyun apologised, bending down to press a chaste kiss to Hoseok’s lips and tasting the cherry flavour of the lip gloss he was wearing. “I’m sorry for letting you down, for somehow making you think that I wasn't going to come home. I had no idea you’d be making dinner. I promise I’ll eat it tomorrow.”

A small smile curved Hoseok’s lips, but he still seemed disappointed. “I thought maybe you’d gone out with your friends or something… thought maybe you’d forgotten what day it was.”

“ Why would I forget the most important day of the year and leave you here looking all pretty like this?” Kihyun wanted to keep things light, didn't like how unsure of himself Hoseok seemed tonight. “Never.”

Hoseok chuckled again. “You didn't even know that I’d made myself pretty for you.”

“ You’re always pretty.” Kihyun said firmly, loving the pink flush that immediately coloured Hoseok’s cheeks.

He noticed the way Hoseok glanced down at himself, pulling the robe tighter together and making to sit up a little. “I should probably take all this off,” Hoseok mumbled. “I was going to do it when I realised you probably weren’t coming back until late but… I guess I fell asleep.”

“ Baby no,” Kihyun pleaded softly, wanting to ease the uncertainty he could feel rolling off Hoseok in waves. “Please don't go and change, not yet. I’d like to see you properly,” he paused, fingers on the bathrobe tie. “Will you let me see how pretty you are?”

Hoseok looked so shy, but nodded his consent, sitting up further and gasping quietly with the movement. “You okay baby?” Kihyun asked.

“ F-fine,” Hoseok assured him, and Kihyun let it slide for now.

Slowly, carefully, Kihyun opened the tie of Hoseok’s robe and pushed the material apart, over his shoulders to reveal the well-built body underneath all wrapped up in delicate lavender lace.

It was Kihyun’s turn to gasp.

The babydoll was made of thin, sheer material that barely skimmed Hoseok’s muscular thighs, and Kihyun couldn't help but trace gentle fingertips over the edge of the lace where it lay in perfect curves over Hoseok’s defined pecs. The lavender bow that sat right in the middle of his chest was almost as adorable as the smattering of freckles that dotted his skin like tiny constellations.

Thanks to countless hours spent in the gym as well as a meticulously planned and followed diet, almost every part of Hoseok’s body was strong and built, from his biceps to his abs down to his thighs, but dressed up in delicate lace like this? He looked as soft on the outside as Kihyun knew him to be on the inside.

“ Does- does it look okay?” Hoseok asked. Quiet and bashful, pink faced as he gazed at Kihyun, eyes unsure but hopeful. “It’s been a long time since…”

“ I know Hoseok ah, I know.” Kihyun whispered when Hoseok trailed off because he  _ did  _ know.

Kihyun knew that Hoseok had been through a lot to get to where he was now. Comfortable (at least most of the time) in his own skin and no longer shying away from his needs and desires.

He remembered the mutual friend they’d had who called Hoseok so many disgusting things it still made Kihyun angry to think about when they’d let him crash with them for a few weeks and he’d found the drawer Kihyun had put aside for Hoseok’s collection of pretty lingerie.

He’d been made to leave of course, and Kihyun’s heart had broken when despite insisting he was fine, Kihyun had come home from work one night to find Hoseok crying on the bathroom floor, his lingerie in shreds around him. It had almost destroyed him to have one of his closest friends scream about how he obviously wanted to be a woman and call him a freak, because that wasn't it at  _ all. _

Being so misunderstood and treated with such ignorance had broken Hoseok in a way Kihyun hoped he’d never have to see again.

Sometimes Hoseok just wanted to feel pretty,  _ soft _ , and that was his way of expressing that want. It had never been an issue for Kihyun, and the cruelty of others never ceased to amaze him again and again.

As far as he knew, Hoseok hadn’t worn anything like this in years, and only now did Kihyun truly realise just how much he’d  _ missed  _ it.

“ It looks beautiful, baby.” Kihyun smiled, sliding a hand down Hoseok’s lace covered ribs to rest on his waist, thumb stroking over the ridges of the bones he could feel shifting with every shaky intake of breath. “ _ You  _ are beautiful.”

Hoseok’s fingers toyed nervously with the pale pink bows stitched into the tops of his stockings. “You’re sure I don’t just l-look like a f-freak in a bitch’s clothes.”

“ Positive.” The words were firm, but Kihyun still flinched inside because he remembered the way Hoseok had crumpled beneath the words hurled at him by a person he’d believed he could trust. “I wish you could see yourself the way I see you, if only for this moment right here. Then you’d see just how beautiful you look all dressed up in lavender lace. The best anniversary gift.”

“ The best?”

Kihyun smiled, kissed Hoseok quickly. “The best. Now, can I see a little more of my gift?”

This time when Hoseok nodded his consent, he pulled off the robe completely and sat up properly, shifting so that he was leaning slightly backward, weight braced on his arms as he stretched his legs out and spread them slightly so that Kihyun could kneel between them.

He almost missed the quiet gasp of pleasure that spilled from Hoseok’s lips when Kihyun allowed his hands to caress up the thick curves of Hoseok’s thighs, gathering the lace edges of the babydoll as he went and pushing it upwards to reveal the panties Hoseok was wearing in the same soft lilac shade, his barely concealed cock already pushing at the thin material.

“ You’re half hard,” Kihyun hummed in approval, fingers dancing over the swell of his balls and up the thick shaft of his cock to the head that was already damp and staining the lace a darker purple. “Wet for me already, Hoseok ah? And why is that I wonder?”

Not waiting for an answer, Kihyun trailed his hand lower, sliding it further between Hoseok’s legs until he was pressing sheer material into the crease of his ass and felt what he’d suspected to be there since that first almost silent gasp of pleasure.

“ Been playing without me?” Kihyun asked, fingers brushing the flared base of the plug Hoseok had already pushed inside himself.

Hoseok looked embarrassed, ashamed almost, but his eyes were beginning to shine with the black fire of lust Kihyun knew so well. “Only because I wanted to be ready...”

“ Ready for what, baby?” Kihyun teased, gripping the base of the toy through the panties and twisting it ever so slightly just to watch the way seemingly every muscle in Hoseok’s body tightened in response as he sucked in a surprised breath.

“ For your cock,” Hoseok was already breathless, but sounded much more sure of himself now. “For you to come home and fuck me- I’ve been thinking about it all day.”

“ All day hm?” Kihyun twisted the plug again, bending to capture Hoseok’s mouth in a heated kiss and swallowing the hiccupped gasps that spilled from his lips every few seconds. “So sensitive,” he praised, knowing that Hoseok was fighting to keep from falling apart already. “How did you manage to fall asleep with this inside you, baby?”

Kihyun twisted the plug again. It wasn't necessary, but the way Hoseok’s back arched beautifully and how he moaned quietly into Kihyun’s mouth when he kissed him again was irresistible.

“ I… I guess I got used to it…” Hoseok spoke quietly, voice trailing off as he glanced away. “I like it.”

“ Is that so?” Kihyun abandoned the plug and let his fingers skirt around the top of Hoseok’s stockings. “Like having something inside you, do you? Like feeling full?”

Hoseok breathed a soft but certain  _ yes _ that made Kihyun smile. This open vulnerability was one of the things he treasured most about his relationship with Hoseok, loved that his boyfriend wasn't afraid to be himself because he knew that Kihyun loved every inch of him, inside and out. Always had, always would.

“ Will you let me see, baby?” Kihyun had gotten good at reading Hoseok’s body and emotions over the years but still, with the way Hoseok’s face was flushed to his hairline he figured it didn't hurt to be sure. “Show me how lovely you are when you’re bent over for me.”

A sharp intake of breath was the only sound from Hoseok before he was nodding hastily and shifting positions, turning onto all fours and resting his head against his folded arms, leaving Kihyun to admire him from a whole new angle.

Shifting closer, Kihyun then knelt up behind Hoseok, gently pushing the babydoll up the smooth skin of his back and pulling the panties down over the swell of his ass just enough to expose his hole or rather, the pink rose base of the plug that was currently filling it.

“ A rose in full bloom,” Kihyun spoke quietly as he spread the cheeks of Hoseok’s ass gently. “A pretty flower for my pretty baby. I wonder if you taste as sweet as you look.”

Hoseok gasped softly and Kihyun felt the tremor that thrummed through him when Kihyun settled behind him and pressed a kiss to the soft skin of Hoseok’s left ass cheek. The gentle kisses soon turned into hard sucks and nips of teeth that he knew would leave little purple bruises on Hoseok’s pale flesh.

Perfect.

“ You like that, don't you?” Kihyun moved to the other cheek when Hoseok shivered again and whimpered quietly. “Don’t you?” he repeated when Hoseok remained quiet, biting harder until a heavy moan spilled from Hoseok’s lips.

“ Yes,” Hoseok panted, head dropping to rest on his arms that were folded in front of him. “I like it.”

Carefully avoiding the delicate lace still caught around his thighs, Kihyun slid a hand to Hoseok’s rapidly hardening cock, stroking him slowly as he leaned closer still, until he could lick his tongue over Hoseok’s perineum up to where his hole was being stretched by the rose plug.

“ Fuck,” Hoseok panted, trying to spread his legs wider and pressing backwards when Kihyun abandoned Hoseok’s cock in favour of squeezing at his balls, his free hand gripping Hoseok’s thigh hard in the hope of somehow grounding them both.

“ You taste so good, baby.” Kihyun praised. Hoseok’s skin even smelled like roses, clearly from whatever he’d used whilst getting ready for him.

It was a heady scent, that when mixed with Hoseok’s natural musk was so intoxicating it had Kihyun’s cock throbbing before they’d really even done anything.

“ _ Kihyun,”  _ Hoseok almost hissed when Kihyun pressed the plug deeper inside him just because he could, thighs beginning to shake as he tried to keep his balance.

Hoseok was so strung out already, cock hard and leaking. It made Kihyun wonder just how long Hoseok had been ready and waiting for him.

He tried not to feel guilty about it.

“ So sensitive,” Kihyun twisted the plug again and Hoseok cried out.

“ Not- not going to last if you keep doing that.” Hoseok managed between heavy pants and whimpered little cries of pleasure, cock jumping each time Kihyun moved the plug.

“ Okay baby,” Kihyun pressed reassuring kisses over Hoseok’s lower back. “Come sit on the end of the bed for me?”

When Kihyun climbed off the bed Hoseok did as he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed with his stocking clad legs spread as wide as the panties would allow. There was just enough space for Kihyun to stand between them.

“ You’re wearing too many clothes,” Hoseok pouted, and Kihyun took his face in both hands to kiss him deeply before pulling back so that he could unbutton his shirt.

The moment Kihyun dropped the material onto the floor Hoseok’s hands were on his skin, smoothing down the flat on his stomach, fingertips dipping into the barely there lines of his abs.

“ As it turns out, we both had a similar idea about tonight.” Kihyun smiled at the adorably confused look on Hoseok’s face when Kihyun guided his hands down to the waistband of his black work pants. “Go on Hoseok ah, open them for me. I have a surprise for you.”

Fingers trembling slightly, Hoseok popped the button and slid the zipper down, realisation blossoming on his beautiful face when he tugged Kihyun’s pants down enough to reveal his underwear.

Kihyun was wearing a pair of sheer black panties that had little pink flowers stitched into them and a black lace trim. He’d been wearing them all day because he’d had no idea that he’d end up working so late. They were surprisingly comfortable.

“ Baby,”

“ I wasn't sure how to let you know that,” Kihyun interrupted before Hoseok could say anything else, swallowing down the bundle of nerves suddenly lodged in his throat. “That I think sometimes… I’d like to look pretty for you too.”

Hoseok leaned closer, face against Kihyun’s stomach as he kissed down his belly, all the way to the panties. Kihyun felt the way Hoseok smiled against his skin, it made him feel like he’d accomplished something, somehow.

Like he’d done something worth being proud of, which would probably seem ridiculous to some.

“ More than pretty,” Hoseok whispered as he kissed his way back up Kihyun’s body as far as he could reach. “You’re beautiful.”

Kihyun curled a hand around Hoseok’s jaw, tilting his face up so that he could see him properly. “About half as beautiful as you.”

A pretty blush stained the apples of Hoseok’s cheeks, and Kihyun couldn't resist bending to kiss him again.

“ Off,” Hoseok breathed between kisses, pushing at Kihyun’s pants until they pooled at his ankles so that he could kick them aside. “I like my surprise, Kihyun ah.” Hoseok’s traced his fingers lightly over the panties, dragging the material tight over his cock until the sensation had Kihyun gasping into the quiet of the room. “Black lace is sexy.”

Kihyun smirked, carding his fingers through the damp pink of Hoseok’s hair and pushing his fringe back from his face. “Just the lace?”

“ Hm,” Hoseok bit his lip as though in thought. Kihyun couldn't resist pulling it from between his teeth and swiping a thumb over his kiss-reddened mouth. “I think it’s sexier because  _ you’re  _ wearing it.”

“ Charmer,”

Hoseok’s hands slid around Kihyun’s hips to rest on his ass, pushing beneath the waistband of the panties and sliding a finger into his crease to rub lightly over his hole.

There was no way Hoseok would push inside him without any kind of lube or preparation, but Kihyun rocked back against his hand anyway.

“ Naughty.” Hoseok pulled both hands away and Kihyun whined at the loss.

When Hoseok shifted again to move further back on the bed, a soft little whimper spilled from his lips when the movement shifted the plug still inside him.

“ _ I’m  _ naughty?” Kihyun climbed back onto the bed, crawled over to where Hoseok was sitting almost in the middle of it, and dropped himself down onto Hoseok’s lap, legs crossed behind Hoseok’s back. “ _ You’re _ trying to distract me when I’m supposed to be the one teasing  _ you _ .”

Hoseok wrapped his arms around Kihyun and held him tightly, so close together that their hips pressed flush against each other and Kihyun could feel the pulsing heat building between them. “Is that so?”

“ Yes,” Kihyun rocked his hips then, pushing their cocks together and kissing Hoseok hard. “You like that.” He said in echo of his earlier words.

It wasn't a question. “You know I do.” Hoseok answered anyway, words melting into a deep, drawn out moan when Kihyun dropped his hips a little heavier, pushed against him a little harder.

The friction from the lace they were both wearing had pleasure spiking white hot through Kihyun’s body until it settled low in his belly like liquid fire. He was so hard it was bordering on painful now and Hoseok was little more than a panting, moaning mess, clearly unsure of whether to push down on the plug buried inside him or up to rut against Kihyun’s cock.

“ Close,” Hoseok breathed between soft whimpers and stuttered cries of Kihyun’s name as their movements grew more frantic and uncoordinated. “’M gonna come-“

But Kihyun wasn't finished playing this game yet.

“ Lay down, baby.” The words were a soft command as Kihyun ignored Hoseok’s loud cry of frustration and moved from on top of him. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Hoseok immediately complied, settling himself against the pillows and breathing hard, eyes fluttering shut as he tried to pull himself back from the edge of orgasm.

Giving his boyfriend time to calm down a little, Kihyun went about retrieving their lube and a couple of condoms from the bedside drawer and retrieving the rose he’d woken Hoseok with earlier.

Hoseok only open his eyes when Kihyun carefully pulled off the now damp panties he’d been wearing, avoiding the stockings because honestly they looked too fucking good stretched over the muscles of Hoseok's thighs. He tossed the lavender lace aside and settled himself between Hoseok’s legs, rose in hand.

Slowly, Kihyun traced the crimson bloom over Hoseok’s inner thigh, watching the way the muscles quivered and his abs tensed when the petals dragged over the smooth, pale skin exposed where the babydoll had parted before caressing down the other thigh. 

Kihyun let his tongue and teeth follow the invisible path left behind, licking and nipping at Hoseok’s flesh until Hoseok was breathing harder and his fingers were twisted in Kihyun’s hair so tightly it almost hurt.

“ Baby,  _ please- _ “ the words broke around a choked moan when the plug shifted inside Hoseok once more. “Touch me.”

Kihyun reached between Hoseok’s thighs, lower until his fingers curled around the base of the plug, where he pulled it out slowly only to let it catch on Hoseok’s rim before pushing it back in hard. “I  _ am  _ touching you, silly.”

“ Don't tease me.” The words were more a desperate whimper than a command.

“ I thought you liked it when I tease you?” Kihyun twisted the plug, pulled it out and pushed in back in again. Hoseok let out a moan that sounded more like a sob.

Hoseok looked at him with eyes full of tears. Kihyun could only imagine how overwhelmed he was starting to feel. “It- it’s not enough.” Hoseok struggled to speak, reaching for his cock only to have Kihyun bat his hand away before he could even curl his fingers around it. “Please Kihyun… I need something inside-  _ please _ , something…”

“ You need something other than the rose you picked out for yourself?” Kihyun asked and Hoseok nodded quickly, a few tears streaking down his handsome face, glittering on the highlighter dusted over his cheeks.

Kihyun leaned over to kiss him softly. “You've been so good for me, so I’ll give you what you want.”

Folding his legs underneath himself as best he could, Kihyun spread Hoseok’s thighs a little wider, fingers toying with the pink bows of his stockings for a moment before carefully easing the plug out of him, casting it aside and grabbing the lube.

Coating several of his fingers quickly, Kihyun soon found that he could slide two inside Hoseok easily. Bending lower still, Kihyun kissed up Hoseok’s shaft until he could split his lips over the flushed, wet head, sucking lightly.

When Kihyun spread his fingers inside Hoseok at the same time as running his tongue over the crown of his cock, Hoseok’s back arched beautifully and he moaned loudly.

The sound went straight to Kihyun’s own cock that was now straining against the flimsy material of his panties and aching for some kind of relief.

With an ease that only came with practice, Kihyun swallowed most of Hoseok’s cock down in one go at the same time as pushing a third finger inside him, opening him up until he was barely more than a mess of sweaty skin, broken sobs of pleasure and shaking limbs.

Hoseok had always been sensitive and responsive in all the best ways.

“ Kihyun-  _ fuck.”  _ Hoseok’s back bowed again, body quivering like the string of a bow pulled tight enough to snap as he grabbed at Kihyun’s hair again and twisted it hard.

The shock of pain only got Kihyun hotter.

He couldn't even bring himself to mind when Hoseok held his head down then, fucking up into his mouth so hard he almost gagged on his cock. Hoseok was so gorgeous like this it made Kihyun wish he could just pleasure him this way forever.

The sudden sharp intake of breath and tension in Hoseok’s thighs told Kihyun that it just wasn't an option tonight though, and when Hoseok’s hands moved to curl into fists in the bed sheets Kihyun pulled off his cock and removed his fingers from inside him before he could come down his throat.

The strangled cry of frustration and tears on Hoseok’s face were almost enough to make Kihyun just give in and bring Hoseok to climax.

Almost.

“ Cruel,” Hoseok grumbled breathlessly, chest heaving as he struggled to regain some kind of composure.

“ Mouth,” Kihyun scolded, landing a slap to the outside of Hoseok’s thigh that was hard enough to sting but not enough to hurt. “You wanted more than the rose, right?”

Hoseok nodded quickly, biting his lip hard and gazing at Kihyun with eyes now almost black with lust. “Y-yes, please. Fuck me Kihyun, please.” He was begging now, fingers grabbing at the hem of his babydoll so that he could tug it up his body.

“ Leave it on,” Kihyun stilled Hoseok’s movements, pressing his thumbs to Hoseok’s nipples through the sheer material, rubbing at them for a moment just to watch the way it made Hoseok’s breath hitch and eyes roll back. “I like the lace.”

Kihyun kissed Hoseok hard before he could say anything, revelling in the way their teeth clashed and tongues couldn't seem to get enough of the taste of each other.

“ Don’t take them off,” Hoseok’s voice sounded as wrecked as he looked when Kihyun pulled back enough to push his own panties down his thighs. “I like the lace.”

They both smiled then, and Kihyun nodded, shoving the panties down enough to reveal his hard cock and heavy balls, leaving the material to stretch and catch around his thighs. “Going to fuck you so good, baby.” Kihyun said as he grabbed a condom and made short work of tearing the packet open and rolling it on, hissing at his own touch when he slicked his cock up with lube.

“ Yes, fuck me,” Hoseok was rambling, overwhelmed when Kihyun pushed inside him carefully. “Fuck me hard Kihyun-  _ please _ .”

They both moaned when Kihyun bottomed out, and moments later he was doing exactly as Hoseok asked, fucking him hard and losing himself in how perfect his boyfriend felt around his cock.

“ You’re so good, Hoseok ah.” Kihyun praised, spreading Hoseok’s legs wider still. “You’re so good for me.”

“ Kihyun!” was all Hoseok managed to shout before he was suddenly climaxing only minutes later, hole tightening around Kihyun’s cock and coming hard all over himself and the lavender lace he was still wearing.

Kihyun wasn't there yet, but pulled out when Hoseok started whimpering with the pain of oversensitivity rather than pleasure.

“ S-sorry,” Hoseok panted, eyes still wide with shock, like he’d not even realised he was going to come until he’d done it. “Did you…?” he trailed off when one glance at Kihyun made the answer to his question obvious. “Why’d you pull out?”

Kihyun smiled, fond despite the heated arousal still thrumming just beneath his skin. “You were in pain,” he hissed quietly when he tossed the condom aside, tugged his panties all the way off and bent over Hoseok to kiss him deeply. “Tonight is about  _ you _ , anyway.”

“ It’s our anniversary,” Hoseok whispered against Kihyun’s jaw as he kissed his way along it. “It’s supposed to be about  _ both  _ of us.”

When Hoseok pulled him down to him again, Kihyun succumbed quickly, letting himself be held, let Hoseok’s fingers dance over his skin until he felt light headed.

“ Baby,” Kihyun moaned softly when Hoseok moved him easily, guiding him until he was on his knees against their pile of pillows and his fingers were curled around the headboard. “Shit.” He panted when Hoseok then ran the flat of his tongue all the way from Kihyun’s crease right up to the nape of his neck, licking up the salt on his skin and groaning in satisfaction as he went.

Kihyun damned near shouted when Hoseok suddenly eased a lube-covered finger inside him; he hadn’t even properly noticed him move away to retrieve it and the other condom. Hoseok made love to him often enough that there was next to no pain anymore, and one finger quickly became two, spreading him open and pressing into all the best places inside him.

“ _ Hoseok _ !” Kihyun cried when Hoseok found his prostate easily, rubbing the pad of his middle finger over it again and again until Kihyun’s legs were shaking and his cock was leaking so much that if he didn't know any better he’d think he’d come already. “Fuck me.”

“ You want me to fuck you?” the teasing lilt to Hoseok’s voice made Kihyun shiver and press back against his thrusting fingers. “Want me to fuck you nice and hard like you did me?”

The moments that passed felt more like hours, and the shift in dynamic had Kihyun whimpering and reaching behind himself with one hand to grab at his own ass and hold himself open in invitation- wordlessly begging for it.

“ Answer me, Kihyun.” Hoseok commanded, bending over Kihyun’s much smaller body and nipping at the sensitive skin of his neck.

Kihyun shivered when the lace that Hoseok was still wearing scraped over his heated skin.

“ Yes, yes. Fuck me please. Fuck me hard like I fucked you.” Kihyun was sure he was babbling nonsense, but clearly Hoseok understood because a moment later he was manoeuvring Kihyun again until he was laid on his back with his legs spread wide.

Hoseok’s refractory period was usually pretty short, but tonight it seemed almost non-existent, and when Kihyun took in the sight of his cock, fully hard again as Hoseok rolled the condom on, it was difficult to believe he’d already come once.

It made him briefly wonder just how many times Hoseok had edged himself before he fell asleep waiting for Kihyun to have not even properly gone soft, but then Hoseok was gripping Kihyun’s thighs and sliding inside him in one fluid motion and he simply stopped thinking about anything at all.

It wasn't often that they did this, wasn't often that they switched after one of them had come - mostly because they usually climaxed almost simultaneously - but tonight it was so good the onslaught of pleasure had Kihyun close to tears as he wrapped his legs around Hoseok as tight as he could and pushed down each time Hoseok fucked up into him.

“ You feel so good around my cock.” Hoseok praised, face flushed and pink hair sticking to his forehead, “So fucking good.” He moaned loudly when Kihyun deliberately tightened down around him.

“ Kiss me,” Kihyun pleaded, knowing this wasn't going to last much longer when Hoseok’s hips started to falter in their rhythm.

Hoseok complied, and the kiss was feral in the way it was more teeth and tongue than anything else, but somehow still soft with the love they had always shared.

With his cock trapped between their bodies, this time it was Kihyun who came first, sticky release painting lavender lace white as he too spilled over Hoseok’s babydoll, whimpering senselessly.

His orgasm must have triggered Hoseok’s second one of the night, because seconds later and Hoseok stilled, biting down on Kihyun’s collarbone and moaning low in his throat as he came.

Exhausted but sated, they collapsed onto the bed together when Hoseok had rid himself of the condom, both of them struggling to draw breath when Hoseok pulled Kihyun into another kiss.

“ You feeling okay?” Kihyun stroked gentle fingers through Hoseok’s damp hair when he curled up against his chest after pulling off the thoroughly debauched babydoll and his pretty stockings.

“ More than okay.” Hoseok nuzzled into Kihyun’s skin and kissed it softly. “I’m perfect.”

Kihyun nodded even though Hoseok wasn't looking at him. “That you are, baby.” He smiled when he felt Hoseok’s answering laughter as much as he heard it. “We really should clean up.”

“ We should,” Hoseok agreed, though he made no effort to actually move.

“ Shower, now.” Kihyun rolled his eyes when Hoseok groaned and held on to him tighter, refusing to budge. “The Hoseok of tomorrow will thank you for it, promise.”

Hoseok laughed again, but pushed himself up slowly. “Fine, fine. But you’re coming with me.”

“ I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Kihyun promised, “Take this and clean it like a good boy whilst you’re there.” He handed Hoseok the rose plug and patted his ass playfully as he climbed out of bed and left the room as naked as the day he was born with a blush colouring his cheeks.

Kihyun didn't bother with clothes either as he made quick work of putting the used condoms in the trash properly, put the lube back in the draw and straightened the sheets back out.

Usually he wouldn't bother right after having the kind of sex that turned his entire body to jelly, but there was no way they were showering and sliding into an  _ unmade bed _ on their  _ anniversary _ .

He half wanted to change the sheets completely, but decided the idea of joining his boyfriend in the shower was far more appealing.

Pleased with his handiwork regardless, Kihyun went after Hoseok, stepping into the small shower back hugging him tightly, face pressed into his broad shoulders.

“ I love you so much,” Kihyun kissed across Hoseok’s wet skin, smiling when Hoseok turned to face him. Standing there beneath the spray of warm water, he looked more beautiful than ever.

Hoseok curled a hand around Kihyun’s jaw, thumb caressing his cheek gently. “And I love you. Always.”

Between soft kisses and quiet laughter, they washed one another down gently, only stepping out of the shower when the relaxing warmth had them in danger of falling asleep stood up.

By the time they were dried off and curled together beneath the sheets, Kihyun was halfway to dreamland.

“ Thank you for an amazing night,” Hoseok whispered into Kihyun’s hair as he spooned his body around him and held him so tight his back was flush against Hoseok’s chest. “Happy anniversary, Kihyun.”

Hoseok’s arms were around him, and Kihyun laced their fingers together and squeezed his hands gently. The night hadn’t gone at all to plan, but if Hoseok was happy, then Kihyun was happy too. “You’re more than welcome Hoseok ah.” It crossed his mind then that they hadn’t exchanged the gifts that he knew were neatly wrapped and waiting on the shelf in the closet and the wine was still on the bedside table, but he decided that it could all wait until tomorrow. He was too comfortable to move. “Happy anniversary,  _ babydoll _ .”

Kihyun drifted off with Hoseok’s laughter in his ears, a smile on his face and without a shadow of a doubt,

More in love with Hoseok than he’d ever been.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are always appreciated. No hate or petty arguments though please, I really don't have time for that.  
> Until next time! 💕


End file.
